


As it Should Be

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just fluff, post-reunion, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: He holds her, but that's getting ahead of things





	As it Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> i only wrote this because I"m seeing people write tentoo angst and not tag it and it fills me with Rage so here's some fluff!!!!! enjoy!

He holds her, but that’s getting ahead of things.

When they got to the little hotel in Norway, it was assumed that the two of them would share a room. Why not? Jackie got a room to herself, begging off that she actually needed sleep and didn’t want to be exposed to anything they’d get up to. The Doctor had blushed furiously at the comment and hadn’t made eye contact with Rose for several minutes.

Once they were alone in the room though, things could hardly be avoided. 

“Are you mad at me?”

She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. “No, I’m not mad at you. Should I be?”

He shrugged, his hands in his pockets. “You should feel whatever you’re feeling.”  
Rose knew he was the Doctor. He’d already said things that made it very clear. He knew things about her that he would only know if he were the Doctor, so of course she believed him. Maybe she should’ve been more wary of his words, but she’d missed him.

“I feel… I feel like I missed you, and I have you back, and for the moment that’s all I’d like to think about. Is that alright?”

He nodded. “Yes, of course. Could I-” he cut himself off and snapped his jaw shut, looking away from her.

“What?” she asked.

“Could I just give you a hug?”

Her heart nearly melted. She nodded. “Yeah, ‘course.” 

He took a couple hesitant steps towards her, but when she reached up to him he wrapped his arms around her waist instantly, tugging her against him and settling his face in the crook of her neck. She linked her hands together behind his neck, allowing her eyes to flutter shut at feeling his touch and knowing that he was  _ actually here.  _

They stayed in the same bed, though nothing happened. Neither of them were ready for that. When Rose woke up with his forehead pressed to her temple and arm around her waist, though, she wondered how she had ever been uncertain about his feelings for her.

************

Rose had her own flat back in London, not wanting to live in a huge mansion with her parents and Tony. Not that she didn’t love them, of course, but she needed her own space that she wouldn’t get living in the same house with them.

It wasn’t even up for discussion when they went home: the Doctor would stay in her room. Part of her felt like she’d accepted this too fast, but God, she’d seen him regenerate. This was almost  _ less  _ weird than that. 

“Are you sure?” The Doctor asked for what had to be the eighth time as he put the clothes they’d just bought him into his own dresser. He turned to look at her with a worried expression on his face.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Rose said, sitting on the bed. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you’ve always slept in your own room, except sometimes on the TARDIS, but that wasn’t-” he blew out his cheeks and set down the t-shirts he’d been folding up. Sitting down in front of her on the bed, he picked up one of her hands in both of his. “I want to make my intentions clear.”

“O-okay,” She replied, her voice shaking. 

“I don’t want to be mates. I know that’s obvious, but I want to openly belong to you. Be your boyfriend. So that anyone will know that we belong to each other.” He wrinkled his nose. “It is strange that adults refer to each other that way, isn’t it? Seems juvenile, really.”

Rose smiled, her cheeks aching with the force of it. “Really?” She said softly, “You wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Rose Tyler, I want to be everything to you.”

She wrinkled up her nose and smiled widely. “That’s really sweet,” she said softly, squeezing his hand. 

He shifted a little awkwardly and grinned up at her. “Is that a yes, then?”

“I mean, yeah,” she said, giving him back the same goofy grin. “But we’re gonna need to… I dunno, re-learn each other for a bit too, so I don’t know if we should-”

“Oh! No, no, I’m not insinuating that at all! Not that I wouldn’t want- no, forget I said that, but I would want… Anyway, I just want it to be clear, who we are, what we are to each other.”

She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling too big. “So, are you jealous?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I really try not to be.”  
“But you are?”

“Oi, you’re jealous too,” He said, and she tugged his hands, forcing him to sit next to her as he finished, “I’ve seen you.”

Rose lifted her shoulder. “I mean, yeah. I’m jealous mostly because of… Well, you know, with Jimmy, he didn’t mind not staying… Faithful.” She dropped her gaze from his, toying with his fingers. 

The mirth drained out of the Doctor immediately. “Oh, no, Rose. I would never- you’re it for me.” She still wouldn’t look up at him, and he put a knuckle gently under her chin and urged her to make eye contact again. “Rose. You are the only one for me.”

She leaned forward to hug him, which was a little awkward with their position of sitting side by side, but she held onto him, leaning into him.

He squeezed her back with a vengeance, and whispered her own words back to her. “I’m never gonna leave you.”

And suddenly, all the emotions that Rose had been hiding and pretending didn’t exist exploded and she burst into tears, and the Doctor said nothing, just holding her close, rubbing her back and pressing kisses to her temple. 

“You should be the one cryin’, not me,” she said after several minutes, pulling back and rubbing her eyes.

“Why?”

“You’ve had more of a change, I’ve just come back home, but you- everything you’ve known has shifted and changed.” She threw herself back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “It’s nothing in comparison.”

He lay down next to her. “You gave up everything to find the Doctor and you got me.”

She touched his face. “You  _ are  _ the Doctor.”

They ended up falling asleep that way, laying next to each other sideways on the bed, the Doctor’s arm over her waist, and his nose in her hair. 

When they woke up the next morning, Rose cried again, but then the Doctor kissed her and for a minute, it was all better. 

Looking up at him, she realized that someday it  _ would  _ all be okay. Because it was the Doctor and Rose Tyler. As long as they were together, nothing else really mattered at all.


End file.
